Darth Tater
Darth Tater was the leader of Heroes Club with plans to keep the club running with the help of his fans. He worked along with Momaw Nadon, Boba Fett, Blue Snaggletooth, and Hoth Trooper. Throughout the first season of Heroes Club, Tater introduced guests by pretending to tell Luke Skywalker he was his father. When Luke asked if this was true, Tater turned to the cameras and told the audience no, but he welcomed them to Heroes Club anyway. Tater was later being held by Wilhuff Tarkin on a leash with his meeting with Princess Leia Organa. Tater also had daily bowling matches with Obi-Wan Kenobi but their recent plans were ruined by Fett when he ran to the cameras and announced how he made it into a sketch. Tater also angered a Nexu by taking its toy away, but eventually the Heroes Club leaders were able to tame the beast and continue with their work. Fett eventually informed Tater that he saw dead people in the cantina, which was true with a corpse hanging from the bar area. The first season's regular comic ended with Tater gloating about how he had a collectible pin of himself and the others didn't. Eventually, Tater and the others were called into action on User:Yodakenobi's family camping trip in which Galactic Heroes were being attacked by forces of the Empire and CIS. Tater and Momaw Nado arrived and met with Jedi Master Yoda and Aayla Secura in the safety of a fort. Although prepared to handle anything, Yoda and Aayla still sensed trouble. Tater and Nadon went on a search for their missing workers. Blue Snaggletooth was with Clone Commanders Bly and Gree while Fett and Hoth Trooper went MIA. The two teamed up with Luke, Yoda, and Secura to find the other missing comrads. They were soon reunited with the only casualty being Endor Solider, who was shot by a Super Battle Droid. With the only survivor of the enemy being TIE Fighter Pilot, his transport was destroyed by the Heroes Club and he was captured by Tater, Fett, Nadon, Blue Snaggletooth, Hoth Trooper, Gree, Bly, and Kashyyyk Trooper, who was revealed to be working with them. Kashyyyk Trooper silenced the pilot, who explained that the rebellious clone left because he felt he was being held without freedom. Gree tackled his former allie, but was knocked off and Kashyyyk Trooper got away. But Fett revealed that he left the clone a parting gift in which the Ewok Logray got in the way of Kashyyyk Trooper and caused him to turn, but with his steering sabotaged, he drove off a cliff and was assumed dead. As the second season began, Tater rushed into the cantina with important news that their newest teammate, Admiral Ackbar, had arrived. As the Heroes Club members bowed down to him, Yodakenobi spoke up saying he was more powerful than Ackbar, being the creator of Heroes Club. The others realized this and went right back to work. Tater and the others later attended the funeral of Boba's father, Jango Fett, by dragging the cantina with them. Tater soon learned from another TIE Fighter pilot that he did not get dibs on the TIE Advanced x1, just because he mocked the real Darth Vader. He then joined his castmates in singing their version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Hoth Trooper was Jewish and requested that his friends sang withouth wearing their Santa hats, even though Zuckuss came in with his and Hoth Trooper gave up at the last verse and let them wear their hats. Appearances *Heroes Club (Inspired by AFC) Category:Sith Lords Category:Heroes Club Workers